wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Luc Valonforth
| money = | affiliation = | gender = Male | occupation = | location = Currently unknown; last seen in the past in the Dragonblight | status = Unknown | relatives = | mentors = | students = | companions = | instance = | pet = | source = }} Captain Luc Valonforth was one of the Lordaeron captains (the others being Falric and Marwyn) who accompanied Prince Arthas Menethil to Northrend. Biography When an emissary arrived from Lordaeron, it was Valonforth who met with him. The emissary ordered Valonforth to withdraw the army back home. Captain Luc Valonforth answered to King Terenas rather than Arthas, and prepared the army for its journey back to Lordaeron. However, Arthas sunk the ships that could return them home, and blamed it on his mercenaries. Valonforth had the mercenaries killed, and looked on as Arthas declared that they would finish what they started here or fall. His fate afterwards is unknown, but it can be assumed that when the final battle came, Valonforth fought alongside his Prince and achieved victory. Wrath of the Lich King He made his first named appearance in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. There is some speculation as to where the character division lies between Captain Falric and Luc Valonforth in representing the nameless Captain from Warcraft 3. (See Captain Falric: Character Division.) He makes his debut in the quest , where he re-enacts the scene when the Alliance Emissary orders the troops to be recalled to Lordaeron. However unlike the rest of the Forgotten, he does not turn into a ghost form, he just vanishes like Muradin and Arthas. This might mean he is still alive. It is possible that unlike Marwyn and Falric, he was one of the captains to survive and found Valgarde, which bears a name similar to his. It is possible that Valgarde was named after him and he was its founder. One is also able to acquire , a trinket that was either a possession of Luc Valonforth or was forged in his memory. In addition, in the Halls of Reflection (the third and last wing of the Frozen Halls, the 5-man dungeons of Icecrown Citadel), Falric drops a set of caster shoulders called . Character division In Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, an unnamed captain delivered his lines to an Alliance Emissary. This was because Christie Golden had originally not known about Luc Valonforth in Wrath of the Lich King. Timolas, a galley winner, noticed that there might be an inconsistency by having people believe that Falric and Valonforth might be confused, and pointed out the issue to Medievaldragon of Blizzplanet. Medievaldragon contacted Christie Golden and informed her about Luc Valonforth. She explained that since she finished writing the book before the release of Wrath of the Lich King, she had not known about the flashback quest involving Captain Luc Valonforth. Medievaldragon then contacted the editors and informed them of the possible inconsistency. The editors agreed to include Luc Valonforth in the book to ensure the clear difference between his character and that of Falric. Thus, it's now confirmed that The Captain from Warcraft III was divided into separate characters, though Falric remains the principal protagonist, retaining the most lines and appearances and being the only one playable in-game. Luc Valonforth was the captain who spoke to the emissary, which is why he appears in a flashback scene, while Falric was the captain unit that was usable during most of the campaign. Quotes * "I apologize emissary but the prince is away on an errand. What brings you to this desolate place?" * "To hell with the undead! We'll cut our way through the woods men!" * "Well milord, your father had our troops recalled at lord Uther's request." * "Aye, sir. We wanted to wait for you but the emissary was quite insistent. All the men headed northwest to meet up with the fleet. Our scout informed us that the roads, such as they are, are being held by the undead, so they're busy clearing a path through the woods. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up with them quickly, sir." References External links es:Luc Valonforth fr:Luc Valensort pl:Luc Valonforth Category:Game characters Category:Humans Category:Warcraft III units Category:Dragonblight NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters